


Little Boy

by IDontClaimThem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Kink, Little, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Dan and Arin try out some things together.





	Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload

For over thirty years Danny thought he was a generally vanilla dude in the bedroom. He didn't like hurting people in any way, maybe a little hair pulling if the girl wanted it, and he wouldn't complain about getting his hair pulled, but other than that he wasn't that into anything out of the ordinary. Until he started dating Arin that is.

It wasn't until they had been dating for almost a year that they started talking about any kinks they had. Arin had already discovered that Dan liked having his hair pulled, but other than that Dan didn't seem to have any others. It made Arin feel a bit self-conscious but Dan let Arin now that he really didn't care what Arin was into, he would still love him. Arin had always felt a little strange about what he was into, and other times he felt fucking terrible about it, knowing that some people would think of him in a very different light if they knew.

Dan however was very understanding, and had even been with a couple of girls who said they were into it but he never actually was with them long enough to do any of that kind of stuff with them. He did say he was willing to try out Arin's kink, but wasn't that convinced that he was going to really enjoy it.

Now it was four years later and Dan was sat next to Arin wearing a diaper and an adult sized baby grow colouring a picture of a unicorn that Arin draw for him while a DVD of Power Puff Girls was playing, though that last part was really for Arin more so than Danny.

Dan never imaged he would be doing this, and honestly when they first started doing this he thought that Arin would be in his position as Arin did normally bottom, but for this he liked to be dominant.

Time passed and Dan felt his mind become clearer and clearer as he fell into his little space. He didn't really get it, but the feeling was nice. When Arin asked what age he felt he was when in that headspace he was confused and didn't really feel that he was any younger, so that how spiel was thrown out the window as it didn't really matter to either of them. What was important was that Arin was there because Dan would become anxious if Arin wasn't. The first few times they had done this sort of thing it hadn't been pretty but now they had a routine.

Half an hour from when Dan started colouring he had finished, only going out of the lines a few times. The unicorns body was pink, Arin's favourite colour, with a blue and yellow tail. When in his little space Dan liked to colour most things in Starbomb colours, he didn't really understand why.

Now that he was done he showed Arin, hoping he would get a special treat for trying so hard.

"That looks really cute Danny," Arin cooed, leaning in to kiss Dan's forehead. Dan smiled, he liked being praised in his little space, he also preferred being called Danny rather than just Dan.

"Thank you," Dan replied as Arin continued to kissed, taking the drawing and putting it on the table so it wouldn't get ruined by what he was planning. He then moved closer to Danny, his body leaning over the younger man now and Dan could feel Arin's cock under his sweatpants.

"Ar?" Danny questioned, eyes wide and innocent. He wanted this so bad, they had talked about trying some humiliation stuff, which Dan was always fond of, which was another surprise to him, which would involve Dan pissing himself, but not in the diaper he was wearing, they didn't normally do stuff like that because it could get messy but Arin had laid out a lot of thick towels so hopefully things would be okay. The clean-up was always the worst.

"You still dry Danny?" Arin questioned, his voice dripping with arousal. He used that deep voice that he sometimes used when recording that always made Dan weak and caused him to try and grind against Arin who moved away.

"Not until you've proven you can be a big boy," he teased, undoing the poppers on his baby grow, revealing the diaper underneath. Danny felt slightly embarrassed being more exposed, although it wasn't as bad as the time he wore one to the office, which albeit was really hot, also caused Dan to be incredibly paranoid, especially when Arin went into the bathroom with him to change him. If anyone say them go in together they didn't say anything.

Arin squeezed at Dan's diaper to discover that it was indeed wet, as he had expected, he thought he had heard a faint hissing sound not long ago but he was a little caught up in Mojo Jojo's scheme to take over Townsville.

"Don't seem like a big boy to me. Big boys don't wet their pants, do they? Then again, they also don't wear diapers, do they?" Arin cooed and Danny blushed as he went deeper into headspace.

"Get on the floor so I can change you baby." Arin went and got a clean diaper, as well powder and some wipes to be ready even though they wouldn't be using them for a while. When he turned back to Danny he was laying on the towels, snuggling into one of the softer towels. It was really cute and Arin couldn't help but stare for a while.

"Okay Danny, you still want to prove you're a big boy?" Arin asked as he moved towards Danny, kneeling in front of him and kissing him on the forehead.

Danny nodded eagerly which made Arin chuckle slightly before he undid Dan's diaper, revealing his cock. Arin smiled.

About half a month after they started doing this there was a time where Dan just couldn't get an erection when they were doing this sort of humiliation play. At first Arin was afraid that Dan wasn't enjoying himself but Danny begged him to keep going and to humiliate him for not being able to get hard. After than they worked on training Dan to not get an erection when in headspace. It took a while, and neither of them wanted to do anything that hurt him. He still sometimes got hard in headspace, but it wasn't like he had control over it, Dan was just relieved that it hadn't yet affected him while not in headspace.

"Aw baby your dick isn't even hard and you're trying to act like a big boy, how can you be a big boy when you can't even get hard?" Arin's voice was very patronising. Danny blushed, thrusting up, but Arin just him back down.

"No baby, you gotta prove you're a big boy for me, you wanna see what a man's cock looks like?"

Dan nodded, whispering a 'yes' sounding embarrassed. Arin smiled, pulling down his sweatpants, revealing that he wasn't wearing underwear which really wasn't a surprise, he never usually. He then began slowly jerking off his cock, precum leaking from his dick.

"Wanna prove you can be a man for me?"

Dan nodded, his hand sneaking down to his cock and he tugged at his cock, but it still failing to get hard. He could feel pressure building up already as he watched Arin get off. His body was growing hot under the baby grow. Normally he would find it uncomfortable, but right now he liked being reminded of what he was wearing.

The pressure got more intense and soon Dan felt his release all over his hand, and stomach, and chest, and now that he had let go of his dick it was dripping onto his legs.

Danny realised what had happened and felt both satisfied and mortified. Arin, who was still jacking off and seemed to be getting close, let out a low laugh.

"Poor baby, told you that you weren't ready to be a big boy yet."

Danny whined but he couldn't protest it. Arin continued to jerk off above Dan's face, and within minutes he was cumming all over his boyfriend, narrowly avoiding his hair because he knew from experience that it was a bitch to get cum out of his hair.

After Arin came down from his orgasm he began to clean Danny up as best as he could so he didn't drip piss on the way to the bathroom. He made sure to praise Danny otherwise he would start to feel bad about what had just happened even if it was planned.

"I love you so much," Arin kissed Dan's lips, not caring that they tasted a bit like his own jizz. When they broke apart Arin carried Danny into the bathroom and washed his down properly.

"Do you want your normal clothes back or are you still little?"

Dan was silent for a moment, embarrassed that he was still feeling little after the scene had finished, but he eventually told Arin that he wanted to wear some of his clothes for when he was little. Arin then put Danny in a clean diaper just in case, then realised that he hadn't taken any other clothes with him.

"Okay baby come with me." Arin led Dan to the bedroom where he had already laid out both Dan's normal clothes and a pair of pyjamas. The pyjama top had a blue stegosaurus on it with blue long sleeves, and the trousers had blue dinosaur feet. They were adorable and Danny looked so cute in them.

After he dressed Danny, Arin got him to get into bed, and then laid down next to his boyfriend who snuggled into him.

"I love you," Danny murmured sleepily as Arin played with his hair, trying it up so he didn't accidently choke Arin in their sleep.

"I love you too," Arin whispered, kissing Danny on the head before getting comfortable again, already beginning to fall asleep, as Danny was practically asleep on top of him, his breathing slow and even, lulling Arin to sleep.

"So much," Arin continued, kissing the top of Dan's head again before falling asleep with Danny in his arms.


End file.
